Untitled
by 01shane01
Summary: Written for my Number 1 for her birthday.


Quinn Fabray's day started just like any other. She reluctantly woke up at 7am to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She dragged herself out of her bed and to the bathroom where she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Each morning she was amazed at how messed up her hair could get in the night.

By 8am she was about ready to take a leisurely stroll to the bus stop since she didn't have to pick out what she wanted to wear.

It was the last day before the Christmas break at McKinley High School and everyone was filled with the mischievous Christmas spirit. Quinn was no bah humbug but she didn't appreciate being pelted with snowballs as she walked past the young children on their way to school.

She hugged her books tighter to her chest as she saw at least five kids raise their snowball loaded arms. She screamed as each one hit her, causing her to drop all of her books in to the slushy mess on the road. Quinn glared around at all of the children who quickly scurried away.

She didn't need this today. She was having a hard enough time as it was. She had given her baby up less than a year ago and was finding herself unable to let anyone in through fear of going through the same ordeal again.

"Screw this, I'm going home." She mumbled to herself. With a sigh of defeat, the blonde cheerleader crouched down and began picking up her wet books. As if the big guy had it out for her, Quinn lost her balance, slipped and fell face first in to the slush.

"You look like you could use a hand." A sweet compassionate voice drifted through the air. Quinn looked up, in complete disbelief of who was offering their hand.

"Why would you help me after how mean I am to you?" Quinn spat as she tried and failed to get up, accepting that her clean, crisp cheerleading outfit was probably ruined.

"Because I don't think you actually want to be mean to me but you feel you must because I am what people think of as a nerd or a freak and you are the head cheerleader. Even though we are both in the Glee club which I thought would bring us closer together, sharing slushie facials and all but it would seem that I was wrong because-,"

"Are you going to help me up or what?" Quinn smiled internally at the dark haired girls rant but was externally pissed off because she was freezing cold led on the floor.

Rachel braced herself as Quinn took her hand and steadied herself. However, Rachel lost her footing on the ice she was stood on and fell too. Quinn took one look at the other girl's face and broke down in fits of laughter. Her look was one of utter disgust as she held her arms up away from the slush.

"I fail to see how this is funny." Rachel snapped. "I have completely embarrassed myself." She admitted with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Because of your face." The blonde giggled for a few more minutes before once again realising how cold she was. "I was going to just skip the last day of school and go home. Do you want to keep me company?" She bit her lip waiting for Rachel's answer. She did have a reason why she was so mean to this girl. Maybe one day she would pluck up the courage to tell her but for now, she was too scared.

Rachel was seriously considering the offer. Was Quinn finally reaching out to be her friend or did she have a day or torment planned for her? Rachel didn't want to have to deal with that kind of pain today.

"I guess. But I'm leaving if you are going to be mean." She said truthfully as she started to get up, grabbing some of Quinn's books as she went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quinn's parents were never home but when they were, Quinn wasn't. She would go to Puck, Sam or Finn. She figured the more male attention, the sooner this feeling would go away. It never did. She prayed more than anything that it would because she knew that this would put the nail in the coffin with her Christian parents.

She knew that she was going to enjoy a day with Rachel, even though she wouldn't admit it to the shorter girl.

"Do you want a drink Rachel?" She asked softly, trying to be nice to her. Something about hearing the cheerleader use her name instead of an insult sent shivers down her spine.

"Sure. I'll just take some water if that's ok." Rachel gave the girl a small smile.

"Are you sure you don't want some hot coco or coffee? Cold isn't good for the vocal chords you know." She laughed slightly, mocking Rachel's prep talk against the cold at the beginning of yesterday's Glee meeting. Rachel just rolled her eyes and accepted Quinn's offer. Nothing more was said until Rachel thanked her when she was handed her drink. "Are you going to be this quiet all day? At school we can't get you to shut up."

"To be honest I am a little overwhelmed. I feel like I shouldn't be here and that in an instant you are going to snap and fire insult after insult at me. Frankly you scare me." She said quickly. Silence surrounded the girls as Quinn considered what Rachel had just said. It hurt. She didn't want to scare her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered sincerely in to her drink, taking a long sip of the warm liquid. The words stunned Rachel and something happened that hadn't happened to her many times in her life. She was at a loss for words. "Rachel, I never meant to make you scared of me. I just, I don't know why I think its best to be mean to you. Not mean, cruel." She corrected, playing with the handle on her mug, not wanting the girl stood across from her to be able to read her eyes.

"I guess I can understand it. I mean, you're the head cheerleader, the top of the school. You have to be mean to those who are below you and who you see as inferior to keep up appearances. It's bad enough that you are in the glee club. You're just making up for that by being incredibly hurtful to me all the time. Being head cheerleader means everything to you just like singing means everything to me so I can understand why you wouldn't want to risk losing that. I would be destroyed if I couldn't sing. I also saw how hard it was for you when you were pregnant and were kicked off the team…"

As Rachel continued to rant, she blonde just watched and listened, taking in everything that she had to say. She listened to how Rachel really knew her and for a second her let herself hope that the brunette felt the same way but she had to quickly shake that thought out of her head.

"I'm nothing to you and I understand that. Just someone that is going to help win you another trophy." Rachel hung her head as she finished her rant. Quinn put her mug down and moved to the brunette quickly, just as a tear fell from her eye. She grabbed the girls head and forced Rachel to look at her, brushing the tear away with her thumb.

"Hey, Rachel, its nothing like that. I just, I cant explain why I'm mean to you ok. The best thing I can come up with," She sighed but then took in a deep breath, trying to gather up her courage before she continued, all the time holding eye contact with the brunette whose eyes were full of sparkling tears just waiting to fall. "The best thing I can come up with is that I don't want you or anyone else to see how I feel."

Rachel took a long moment to absorb what the girl said before she spoke. "How you feel about what?" Quinn removed her hands from the young singers face and took a small step backwards to let Rachel have her space.

"You." She said to her feet. When she didn't hear a response, she looked up and the brunette was gone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Quinn was furious with herself. She didn't know why she thought that Rachel would ever feel the same way about her. She didn't know why she thought for one second that Rachel Berry was gay.

So Quinn took to her room, wrapping herself up in her bed and wallowing in self pity. She could have spent a nice relaxing day with the girl that haunted her dreams but instead she ruined it. She lost track of how much time had passed because she didn't want to know.

"Quinn, are you here?" a voice came through the house. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her but then she heard the sound of doors opening and closing. "Quinn?" Eventually her own door opened.

There stood a short brunette, her eyes frantically scanning the room to find the girl. They quickly landed on the lump in the centre of the bed. Rachel didn't know what to do or where to start. She moved in to the room and took a seat on the edge of the other girl's bed.

Rachel took a look around the room. The walls were painted in the Cheerio's colours and she had countless trophies on shelves on her walls.

"What do you want?" Quinn said pathetically, shocking Rachel.

"I'm sorry I ran off this morning." She turned to face the blonde.

"If you were so sorry then why did it take you until," She checked the time, "5pm to come back?"

"I told you, you scare me." The brunette admitted quietly. "But," she cut off the girl, "not because you're mean, or because you confessed to having feelings for me. I have feelings for you and although I am perfectly ok with the homosexual way of life, being as both of my parents are in fact male, I never expected to feel anything towards another girl. I'm unsure of my sexuality but I am sure that I like you. Although, that did baffle me because you are so horribly mean to me." She ranted, making Quinn smile widely. One of the things she found most adorable about Rachel was the way she ranted. So she sat and listened until Rachel had finished with the announcement, "There. I've said what I wanted to say."

Now it was Quinn's turn to be speechless. She sat there letting her mouth open and close like a goldfish. After a few moments of just looking in to each other eyes, Quinn reached out from under her blankets and pulled on Rachel's coat, bringing the smaller girl closer to her.

"Qui-,"

"Shh," Quinn cooed as she slowly connected their lips. It started slowly as the girls adjusted to their new closeness. Their lips moved slowly at first and in sync with one another. Rachel deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Quinn's lip then proceeding to slide her tongue in to the other girl's mouth, simply exploring the new territory.

Their kisses got even deeper, more desperate as their tongues fought for dominance. In one swift movement, the blonde has the brunette on her back and was working on undoing her coat.

Rachel knew that Quinn wasn't a virgin so anything that happened wouldn't be a big deal to her. She shocked herself when she didn't find herself minding either. She like, no, she loved this girl even though she hadn't admitted it. In that moment, she didn't care if nothing came of this encounter but she just wanted to be with the girl.

Soon, Rachel's coat and jumper was on the floor along with Quinn's shirt. Quinn was working the younger girl's neck with her tongue, eliciting sweet moans.

Quinn was more than aware that this was going to be Rachel's first time. She was shocked that Rachel let this go beyond heavily making out. She wanted to take things slow and make her feel special because in Quinn's opinion, she was. She hoped that they could make something come of this and not just let it be another notch on her headboard.

Quinn slid her hands down the girl's sides slowly, giving her a chance to stop her before she grabbed on to the bottom or Rachel's shirt and pulled it over her head. The blonde took a second to read Rachel's face.

She was nervous; it was obvious in her eyes. She knew that the first time was going to hurt and nothing was going to stop that or relieve the pain, short of not actually going that far. The blonde girl smiled reassuringly before lightly kissing a line down her collarbone to the swell of Rachel's breasts.

Quinn sat back a little and beckoned for Rachel to come closer. She rested her weight on her elbows, looking up at the blonde, waiting. The blonde connected their lips in a slow kiss, giving the other girl some sense of safety as she reached to her back and unclasped the bra.

With the material now on the floor, Quinn moved down. She took Rachel's already hardened nipple in to her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, tugging on it with her teeth before soothing it with a light kiss, earning even more moans from the girl whose hand was in her hair.

She repeated this to the other nipple while Rachel reached down her back to undo Quinn's bra. She was breathing hard, moaning with every flick of Quinn's tongue, making it increasingly difficult for her to focus on the task that she was trying to do.

Once Quinn was free of the material, she unbuttoned Rachel's jeans and pulled them down her legs along with her panties, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The brunette hooked her fingers in Quinn's waistband and started to pull her pants down.

Finally relieved of all their clothes, both girls stopped their movements, Quinn hovering above Rachel's lips and Rachel looking in to the blonde's eyes, breathing hard.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Quinn breathed, almost as if she was afraid that Rachel was going to change her mind. The brunette simply bit her lip and nodded.

Quinn placed her hand softly on the side of the girls face, brushing over her cheek with her thumb before kissing her softly and slowly. Without breaking the kiss, the cheerleader took her free hand and ran it down the singer's body, noticing how Rachel's stomach quivered with the light contact.

The blonde made sure to use pressure when she ran her fingers over Rachel's small bundle of nerves, making the girl whimper and jerk her hips. Quinn smiled in to the kisses she was giving as she ran her hand further into Rachel's slit, further in to the wetness, keeping her palm pressed in to Rachel's clit.

Trying to release some of the tension that the blonde had built up, Rachel moved her hips against her hand. This only spurred Quinn on, knowing that this girl liked what she was doing.

The moans that were being produced by Rachel went straight to Quinn's core. She had longed to be the cause of the girls moaning.

Quinn pulled back from Rachel's upper lips, looking in her eyes once more. She was met with adoration and trust. She smiled slightly before slowly sliding a single finger in to the girl, watching as her brow fell and tensed and her mouth opened in the discomfort but as soon as Quinn started a rhythm her face relaxed and the moans started again. The cheerleader leaned in to kiss the girls neck while she added another finger in to the brunette.

The cries of pain were quickly cries of pleasure as the singer was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Feeling the brunette clenching around her fingers, Quinn gave a couple more hard pumps of her fingers, throwing Rachel over.

Her face contorted, her back arched, her head was thrown backwards and moaning obscenities as she shook, riding out her orgasm. Only once Rachel had finished her spasms did Quinn take her fingers out and led beside the girl. She let the exhausted woman lie against her and use her for some kind of comfort. Quinn's heart melted as she wrapped her arms around the panting singer.

Quinn absentmindedly ran her fingers through the long brown tresses that smelt like watermelon.

"Wow." Rachel gasped, struggling to catch her breath. Her hand was on Quinn's stomach and her head on her chest. "How do you know how to do that?"

"Santana and Brittany." Quinn sighed. Rachel lifted her head and gave her a questioning look. "Do you remember two summers ago when all the guys on the team went to that Football Summer Camp?" the brunette nodded once, slowly putting a couple of pieces together. "Well, we had itches to scratch. Santana and B were already experimenting with each other and I guess it just became a normal thing."

"So it just became an itch scratching?" Quinn nodded once. "Still?"

The blonde kissed Rachel's head. "Not since I have been falling for you."

"Wait… so you didn't lose your virginity to Puck. You lost it to Santana and Brittany." The singer stated.

"Santana if you want to be technical. She was first there." Quinn moved so she was once again hovering on top of Rachel.

"I don't want to be an itch scratcher." She admitted, looking anywhere but in Quinn's eyes. The blonde leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Good. Because I don't want you to be either. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." Rachel went dizzy for a moment at the honesty of the blonde's words.

When the singer focused again the blonde wasn't above her. She gasped when she felt Quinn's tongue run slowly through her wet fold, licking up all of the cum that was left from the time before.

Her delicate tongue flicked at Rachel's clit a few times before nipping at it, making Rachel jerk her hips upwards, moaning at the same time. Quinn knew she shouldn't play with the girl. She should get right to the point, especially when the singers hands were on her head, trying to push Quinn closer to her pussy.

She slid her tongue as far in to the brunette as she could get and started pumping away. Rachel moved her hips against Quinn's face, moaning her name occasionally amongst the profanity already falling from her lips.

The blonde girl moaned in to Rachel, sending vibrations through her body. She moved her hand to rub the brunette's clit quickly, now matching her tongues pace.

Before too long, the brunette was clutching on to the sheets, bucking her hips and coming in Quinn's waiting mouth. She lapped it up with a smile before returning to Rachel's lips, pecking her quickly.

As soon as the singer tasted herself on the blondes' lips, she wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling her down to her. Their lips connected passionately once more. Rachel bit Quinn's lip softly, drawing a sweet moan from the girl.

Rachel tried to turn the girl over but was pushed back down. "No. This was about you not me." Quinn said sincerely, smiling softly and taking her place beside the girl.

The singer got up and grabbed her bag that she had dropped at the bottom of the cheerleader's bed. She rummaged around for a few seconds before she found it. She pulled out a box that was wrapped with silver paper.

Quinn smiled.

"It's not a lot," Rachel started, "but I know that it's your birthday today and I wanted to get you something, even though this morning I though you were going to throw it back at me. So here," She handed the box out to the blonde, "open it."

Quinn took the box and carefully unwrapped it. The smile that she had on her face was hurting her jaw but she wouldn't stop. Rachel was the only one that had remembered her birthday.

She opened the plain cardboard box that was beneath the wrapping and pulled out a snow globe. The bottom was yellow with 'Glee Club!' written on it in fancy red lettering. Inside the globe were all the members of the glee club as tiny figures, even Artie in his wheelchair and Mr Schu.

"I had it custom made because I heard you like snow globes and this is truly unique." Rachel said quietly as Quinn shook it up. She waited for all the snow to settle before she set it down on her dresser and crawled towards the blushing brunette.

"I love it." She started kissing her again.

That say, things changed between those two people.

To Rachel, Quinn was no longer the hard ass scary cheerleader. She was the misunderstood teenage girl.

To Quinn, well, Rachel was still the control freak but now she felt more relaxed and better about who she was. She was ready to let life in although she couldn't be publicly out yet. She was ready to be with Rachel and Rachel was ready to be with her.


End file.
